Problem: Add. $6.3 + 7.4 =$
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths ${6}$ $.$ ${3}$ $7$ $.$ ${4}$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${{6}}$ $.$ ${3}$ $+$ ${7}$ $.$ ${4}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $3$ $.$ $7$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({6} + {7}) + ({0.3} + {0.4})\\\\ &={13} + {0.7}\\\\ &=13.7 \end{aligned}$ $6.3 +7.4= 13.7$